


Music Meme

by enma



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Inevitable love, M/M, Porn, Self-Love, Violence, music meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enma/pseuds/enma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was looking for motivation to write when I stumbled across a music meme by a talented writer. <br/>So I thought.... 'Why not do one myself?'<br/>So I put my playlist on shuffle and wrote what came to mind with the first ten songs I got ideas for.<br/>I have learnt two things.<br/>1) This is a BRILLIANT way to get inspiration.<br/>2) I need to listen to more music that has English lyrics. Heck, more songs with lyrics would be a start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boom Boom Ba – Metisse (Church)

Slowly, gently, moving as if in a dream world, he ran his hands along his body. He was alive again. He could feel a real pulse beneath his fingertips.   
He’d forgotten how sensitive he was, each caress sending tremors through him. The rough pads of his fingers swept across his nipples, causing his cock to twitch. It felt amazing.   
His door was locked; the others would be busy for hours…  
Lying back on his bunk, Church prepared to thoroughly enjoy himself. In every way possible.


	2. Dig - Incubus (Church/Tex)

No matter how many times they fought, with words, with fists, they couldn’t stay apart. She felt him under her skin every time she tried to break it off. He felt dead, empty without her presence. They were two irresistible forces, constantly rubbing each other the wrong way, but impossible to separate.   
She joined a special unit. He was sent across the galaxy. And still; they found each other again.  
When everything else was gone, they’d have each other. For better or worse.


	3. Spirit of Light – Shockwave Sound (Meta, Unknown)

He could hear it coming. The roar thundered in his bones.  
Ten minutes ago, he’d been standing sentry, chatting and joking with his friend.  
Five minutes ago, half his squadron was dead.   
A gut-wrenching scream rose from the other side of the base, followed by gunfire. The radios went insane; everyone yelling and dying all at once. Grenades went off, sending debris flying through the air. Smoke rose and obscured all sight.  
He didn’t know what had happened to his friend. He had stumbled inside a strong room, terrified and shaking. There was blood all over his armour.

He could hear it coming for him.


	4. Shadow Hearts – Shadow Hearts lol (Grif/Simmons)

They sat together on the cliff edge, feet dangling as they stared out at their home.  
“Hey.”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you.”  
A smile. A gentle brush of knuckles against a blushing cheek.  
“I love you too.”  
Two gloved hands, one maroon, one orange, clasped each other.


	5. Beautiful Things – Andain and DJ Tiesto (Caboose/Epsilon)

Epsilon crept through the camp as quickly and quietly as he could. It was time.  
The night air was chill and he was grateful for the suits automatic temperature control.   
Ahead through the darkness, he could see him waiting. The taller man turned and smiled before wrapping his arms around him from behind. A heavy chin rested on his shoulder but he didn’t mind.   
“It’s starting.”  
A tiny point of light shot across the sky, quickly followed by more and more. They winked in and out of existence in mere moments.  
Shooting stars. Epsilon felt his breath catch in his throat as he took in the cosmic race above their heads. It was so beautiful; there were no words.  
“I told you they were pretty.”  
He smiled and pressed a kiss to the cheek closest to his.   
“Thank you Caboose.”


	6. Endless Dream – Conjure One (Simmons/Church)

Church panted, sweat running down his back and onto the sheets. His skin was on fire and that wonderful place inside was being rubbed hard and fast. The fingers withdrew and he was empty for an agonizing breath before the other pressed into him.  
The stretch and pain-burn soon gave way to delicious fullness and pleasure-burn. Arms wrapped around him, pulling him back onto deep, hard thrusts.   
He knew Simmons didn’t love him. He knew also that as soon as they finished, the Red soldier would creep back to his own base and leave him cold and lonely.   
But for now he’d enjoy the dream.


	7. Carol of the Bells – Trans-Siberian Orchestra (Church, Wash, Meta)

“Get away from me!”  
He swung a fist and missed before turning to run once more. A hand reached out and clasped his shoulder; yanking him back. He stumbled, almost fell, and slipped to the left.  
The Meta grabbed his leg before his foot could connect, dragging him to the floor.  
Wash burst round the corner. “No! Get off him!”   
Church struggled underneath the heavier body as the Meta straddled him. Something was prickling and burning along the edges of his awareness.   
Alpha  
“What the?” Suddenly there were voices in his head; loud and everywhere in a place they shouldn’t be! He screamed as fire scalded his mind.  
Mere steps away, Wash saw blue armour go limp and felt bile rise in his throat.  
The Meta rose.   
“Damn you!”  
With a howl of pain and rage Wash attacked. But the Meta was gone.


	8. Eternal Love – Future World Music (Wyoming)

He picked the hand up gently, pressing a barely-there kiss to the smooth surface. It was cool against his skin which hurt his heart a little more.  
His eyes trailed across the closed lashes, smoke on alabaster, and tried to memorize every feature.   
Dead. Death seemed to steal everyone he cared from him. His parents when he was too young to remember. His aunt; old before her time, in a little white bed in a little white room. And now his only love. His beautiful wife.   
He pulled the gold band from a slender finger and pushed it onto his pinky.   
His heart was hers and hers only. Everyone else was dust.  
It would be a long time before Wyoming ever let anyone get close to him again.


	9. Nomah’s Land – Metisse (Unknown)

It was cold. The sun was shining and his suit said it was 30 degrees. It was definitely cold. He wanted to giggle at that but the energy to do so was long gone.  
He always thought dying would be quick. He’d be fighting away, turn his head and maybe see a bullet with his name on it. Blam! Dead and gone.  
He didn’t think he’d ever go out like this.   
Cold and lonely on a forgotten cliff. At least nothing hurt anymore.  
The sky looked so very bright beyond his visor. The moon hung like a ghost in a sea of brilliant blue.   
Vaguely he wondered when he’d see his life go flashing by. Heh. Maybe that was called ‘living’.   
Peaceful at the very end, he closed his eyes and slipped into a dreamless, eternal sleep.


	10. Let the Bodies Hit the Floor – Drowning Pool (Tex, Omega)

Tex/Omega surveyed the enemy before her/him/them.  
Mere ants scurrying around in futile attempts to preserve their existence. These soldiers would hardly be able to put up a decent fight.  
Lip curled in a sneer, black armour shifted from its hiding place and Tex/Omega stepped out into the sun.  
An alarm sounded and movement below increased. A stray shot bounced off the rock not two feet from her/his/their feet.  
Muscles tensed and prepared to jump. Push down-up and release, she/he/they left the ground and hurtled through the air amidst a sudden storm of bullets.  
With a roar of triumph and bloodlust, she/he/they hit the ground running and began dealing death to all within range.   
This, this, was what she/he/they were made for.


End file.
